


Delicate

by AmberLynnWrites



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ballerina, Ballerina Reader, Ballet, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Taylor Swift - Freeform, also there is a taylor swift song involved, but yeah it just fits, cause there's dancing and bashful bucky, dancing bucky, did i mention dancing and bashful bucky?, i love her new music fight me, i love it, little angst tho, major fluffy feels, maybe angst if you read between the lines, well part time ballerina reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynnWrites/pseuds/AmberLynnWrites
Summary: You've always loved ballet ever since you were a little girl. So on your roughest nights and darkest days, you dance. Tonight, you might just find a partner.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Taylor Swift's song "Delicate." I literally had this idea pop in my mind today so I had to get it all down. Enjoy :)

Balance is something you have been good at your entire life. You’re delicate and quick in your movements, which is probably why you’re so good at being a spy and agent. You’re quiet, quick, and swift. 

 

But it wasn’t the endless hours of training that you spent in the base’s gym that made you so good at what you do. Maybe it was innate, or maybe it was because you did ballet all the time when were just a little girl. You stopped when you reached the age of 18, and then soon after you were recruited to be in S.H.I.E.L.D. 

 

Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. is long gone now, but your love for ballet isn’t. When the nights at the Avengers base come to be too much, or you can’t find it in you to sleep, or simply because you just feel like it, you come here and dance. 

 

When Tony found out that ballet helps with your anxiety, he insisted on the extra space at the Avengers Base to be turned into a dance studio for you. It was really for anyone, but you tended to use it the most. Sometimes you, Natasha, and Wanda would come here to do some yoga, but most of the time you used it for yourself to get lost in dance. 

 

You never took ballet seriously when you were younger. No competitions or anything like that–you simply just loved the joy of being in a pretty pink silk dress and pointe shoes. Well, long gone are the dresses and shoes. You now dance in simple tight black shorts and a pink sports bra. You love the pink. 

 

Sometimes you invite Natasha to join you but her experience with ballet is a bit different and maybe darker than yours. But sometimes she does come along, and you both dance your anxieties away to whatever music you like. 

 

You like to dance to soft music. Not classical (you only listened to classical when you worked out) but soft rock, or soft pop. Stevie Nicks is always your first choice but tonight, despite Sam always teasing you about it (even though you know he loves her) you decide on Taylor Swift. 

 

The time is past midnight. You slip a light hoodie on before making your way down to the dance studio. You pass the halls of the sleeping Avengers, some staying up watching Netflix, others catching sleep before early morning workouts. You? You’re still recovering from your last mission that ended not so well and by Captain Rogers’ orders, you are to be off missions for a month. It sucks, but at least you have this to keep you occupied. 

 

When you enter the studio you switch the lights on and call for F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? You up?” 

 

“ _Always, Agent ___.”_

 

“Can you put on my soft pop playlist? The one with some Taylor Swift songs,” You ask the AI. Looking around the walls that are covered in mirrors, you release your hair from it’s low bun and flip it once. You slip off your hoodie, leaving you in your light pink sports bra and tight shorts. 

 

“ _As you wish, Agent._ ” 

 

The opening beat to ‘Call It What You Want’ comes on and you reach the middle of the dance floor, starting in first position. Once Taylor starts singing, you gracefully lift your arms and close your eyes, letting the music take over your moves. 

 

You love using your arms as you always feel lighter and a bit more elegant in a way. So as you spin your socked cover feet on the light hard wood floor, you stretch out your arms to both sides and dip to your right, your left arm reaching for the ceiling. You twist around and go into an arabesque position when the chorus comes around. 

 

You love doing this. It reminds you of simpler times and it also calms you down. It brings you back to earth when you feel too overwhelmed with missions and your past. Keeping your left hand to your stomach you raise your right arm high above your head and then bring it down as you face the ground. 

 

Delicately and lighter than the air, you jump up to land softly on your feet. 

 

When the bridge of the song comes through you lift your arms up both again and freestyle it from there. You twist and spin with the music, letting your worries fade away. 

 

By the time the song ends, you fall back into first position and open your eyes, facing the mirrors that surround you and smile softly to yourself. 

 

You’re startled when you see someone standing at the door way. Instinctively you yell for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to shut off the music as you go into straight defensive mode. But when you see the metal shining in the light, you soften and let your guard down. It’s Bucky. 

 

He’s in a tight black shirt and grey sweatpants, his long chestnut hair pulled back into a low bun. He gives you an apologetic smile as he stands from leaning in the door way. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Bucky apologizes, “Uhm… what are you doing?” He asks you. You grab your water bottle, a little embarrassed he was watching you, but you shake it off quickly as you take a nervous sip. 

 

“I… come here when I can’t sleep. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so selfish with this room,” You say but Bucky shakes his head, 

 

“No, really, what were you doing?” Bucky persists. You smile a little and run a hand through your hair sheepishly. 

 

“I used to do ballet when I was younger and I loved it. Obviously, I took a different career path but… I still love it. It helps with my anxiety and nightmares when I can’t sleep. Tony insisted on making the extra space in the base into a dance studio. I’ve never stopped using it,” You explain. 

 

Bucky nods. He’s genuinely interested in this, and you smile at that. 

 

You and Bucky don’t speak to each other that much, but you’re only starting to get to know each other. After all, he’s been in the base for two months since coming back from Wakanda. Everyone keeps their guard up around him, excluding Steve, but even you found that you never had any sort of guard up. You know what he’s been through and you weren’t going to hold that against him. 

 

When you two did speak though, you were always gentle with him. Bucky liked that. He had this strange attraction to you, almost as if you were a magnetic force he was being pulled into. You were soft with him, even though on missions you were nothing but. But it was moments like this where he would find the real you, even if it were just a glimpse. Even if it were you just dancing by yourself. 

 

“Was the music too loud?” You ask in worry, “I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m sorry, Bucky–“

 

“No, no. Don’t worry,” He sighs, scratching the back of his neck, “I uh, I couldn’t fall asleep and just started wandering around the base. Then I saw you through the door and… you dance beautifully,” Bucky tells you and you blush, trying to hide the smile spreading across your face. 

 

“I’m a little rusty. I’m not used to an audience,” You let the smile spread anyways and Bucky beams at you when he sees this. He steps closer to you. You don’t step back. 

 

“You said it helps with your anxiety and nightmares?” Bucky questions and you nod. 

 

“Yeah. And boredom since Steve said no missions for a while,” you quip, but Bucky’s look on his face is serious, so you continue talking, “But yes, it just takes my mind off of if, you know? Like a good distraction.” 

 

“I’ve been trying to find a nice distraction,” Bucky tells you in a strained voice, and your heart feels heavy hearing this, “I haven’t found anything yet.” 

 

Suddenly, an idea dawns on you. He may say no, but you don’t care. It’s well worth a shot. 

 

“I mean, you could try this with me?” You offer, and he looks confused for a moment until realization settles on his face, “You know, ballet.” 

 

He smiles and shakes his head, “I haven’t danced in… forever.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter,” You say, “All you need to do is just… let the moves come to you. It’s easier than you think. And I’ve never had a partner so. Whaddya say?” You ask, raising your eyebrows with a sweet smile. 

 

Well, when you give him that look, how could Bucky say no? 

 

“Okay,” He says. 

 

You smile with excitement and take his hand, his metal one, as you drag him across the wooden floor. He smiles. 

 

“We’re listening to Taylor Swift tonight, by the way,” You say as you set yourselves in the middle of the floor. Bucky groans and dips his head back, 

 

“Just don’t tell Sam,” He whines and you laugh. 

 

“Don’t worry. F.R.I.D.A.Y.? A little Swift again?” You call for the AI once more. 

 

“ _Coming right up, Agent._ ” 

 

You look at Bucky’s posture and he looks tense, you can tell by his shoulders. You meet his eyes and place your hands on his shoulders, brushing them and bringing them down his arms to meet his hands. He’s not startled by your touch, more so, he’s enticed by it. 

 

“Just relax. You can watch me first, if you want,” You whisper. Bucky nods his head and almost chases your hands as you pull away. 

 

‘Delicate’ plays. You sigh in content as you love dancing to this song. With one last look at Bucky before you close your eyes, you say, “Just watch me.” 

 

He’ll have no problem doing that. 

 

_This ain't for the best_

_My reputation's never been worse, so_

_You must like me for me_

_We can't make_

_Any promises now, can we, babe?_

_But you can make me a drink_

 

Bucky’s hands are at his sides. His heart beats against his chest rapidly as he watches you dance for him. He doesn’t know what to call your moves, but he does know that he thinks they’re beautiful and swift. You start off by motioning your arms with the words; how you make them fall in sync with the music, he’ll never know. But he loves it. 

 

You bring one hand up the middle of your abdomen and Bucky almost looks away but he hears you say his name softly and his attention is on you once again. And it stays there. 

 

_Dive bar on the East Side, where you at?_

_Phone lights up my nightstand in the black_

_Come here, you can meet me in the back_

_Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you_

_Oh damn, never seen that color blue_

_Just think of the fun things we could do_

_'Cause I like you_

 

Your arm motions move to the beat, in swirls and twists and suddenly you’re now moving on your feet. Your eyes are closed so Bucky smiles a little bit bigger. You look beautiful, he thinks, so carefree and worry free. He hopes he’ll be close to feeling like that one day. 

 

Bucky is so mesmerized by your movements he doesn’t even realize that by the next verse, you’re holding your hands out for him to join you. Your smile is what does it for him as he places his hands in yours and lets you lead him the way. 

 

_Third floor on the West Side, me and you_

_Handsome, your mansion with a view_

_Do the girls back home touch you like I do?_

 

“Just follow me,” You whisper in his ear as you stand behind him. You link your hands with his and lift his arms so they’re out to his sides, like an airplane, and you go on your tiptoes to rest your head on his right shoulder, motioning for him to look in the mirror. Your hold on him is firm but gentle. Bucky could melt. 

 

Your arms are still spread out resting atop of Bucky’s and you lean his left one downwards as you lift his right upwards. 

 

Keeping your left arm on his, you bring your right arm back and place it in the middle of his chest, resting your palm over his heart. It’s beating fast. You brush your lips against the side of his neck as you say, 

 

“It’s only me. Just focus on the music.” 

 

But you’re making that so hard for him, he thinks, in the most sickly sweet way possible. 

 

_Long night, with your hands up in my hair_

_Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs_

_Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share_

_'Cause I like you_

 

Bucky wants to feel the music, but he wants to feel you, too. You twist him around so he’s facing you, your bodies chest to chest. Bucky doesn’t follow your moves though, instead, he wraps his left arm around your waist and brings you to a dip–it’s unexpected, but you’re pleasantly surprised. 

 

“I haven’t danced in forever” you mock in your head.You smile though and Bucky’s eyes brighten. 

 

He brings you back up slowly and you swiftly push your hand on his chest to get out of his hold, but you grab his hand and bring your other arm out. Bucky twists you and pulls you back into his chest, your noses just barely touching. 

 

_This ain't for the best_

_My reputation's never been worse, so_

_You must like me for me_

_Yeah, I want you_

_We can't make_

_Any promises now, can we, babe?_

_But you can make me a drink_

 

You spin back outwards and let go of his hand, dancing a little bit on your own. You’re graceful and smooth and Bucky is so very infatuated with you. He feels a bit more confidence build up in him as he dances his way towards you to the beat and places his flesh hand on the small of your back, leading you forward. 

 

Like the song, you too, are delicate. He finds your hand with his metal one and your interlock your fingers together as you wrap your other arm around his waist. Then you spin away from him again, only for him to try to catch you. 

 

He doesn’t because you are, after all, an spy who is quick in her moves. You hold a hand out for him to stay where he is, a smile on your face. 

 

_Is it cool that I said all that?_

_Is it chill that you're in my head?_

_'Cause I know that it's delicate (delicate)_

_Is it cool that I said all that_

_Is it too soon to do this yet?_

_'Cause I know that it's delicate_

_Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?_

_Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it?_

_Delicate_

 

With each snap of the last verse, you swing your hips as you dance towards him, your arms back to their earlier position of your left hand being on your stomach and your right up in the air, except they switch interchangeably with the words and music. 

 

When you reach him again he takes no time in wrapping his arms around your waist and spinning you so your back is against his chest, his arms wrapped around you as yours find their way on his. Your head is to the side resting in the crook of his neck as he brushes his nose to your jaw. 

 

_Sometimes I wonder when you sleep_

_Are you ever dreaming of me?_

_Sometimes when I look into your eyes_

_I pretend you're mine, all the damn time_

_'Cause I like you_

 

With one last final spin and dip as the song ends, Bucky brings you back up slowly as you’re in his arms dipped backwards, so your chest is toward his, a mix of warm and cool on the skin on your back. Your arms are around his neck and you meet him again as you stand up, his arms still firm around your waist, yours around his neck. You’re both out of breath when the song closes out on its last verse and you can’t seem to stop looking at Bucky’s red lips. 

 

“I thought you said you hadn’t danced in a while,” You manage to say between breaths. You both rest your foreheads on each other. 

 

“I guess it just came to me,” Bucky replies, his voice coming out raspy and hoarse and deep. You look up at his ocean blue eyes and bite your lip, still trying to catch your breath, but Bucky almost stops it as his lips come crashing down to yours in the gentlest way possible. 

 

The kiss is opened mouthed and hesitant, but still soft and delicate. It’s almost like his lips are just brushing yours. You’re tired of him holding back. You move your hand to directly behind his neck and push him down to you and you kiss him. Bucky returns the kiss with just as much force, holding you steady in his arms. The kiss is not delicate in any sense of the word. It’s passionate. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
